


Phil's Body

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Coming Untouched, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan worries that his long-time boyfriend may not be satisfied with his body when he notices that Phil spends a lot of time looking at photos of naked men. He is surprised to learn that his boyfriend has his own insecurities, and Dan takes it upon himself to show Phil just how much he loves his body exactly as it is.





	Phil's Body

Dan noticed that his boyfriend was always looking at photos of half-naked men.

For a long time, Dan said nothing about it. It was, after all, a perfectly normal and natural thing to appreciate the male body, (even when in a committed relationship) so long as it stopped there. Dan reminded himself of this even though he had not done it himself. Occasionally a man would catch his eye, but he never lingered. He didn't have to; Phil was the only man he desired in the end.

He tried not to take it personally. Phil worshipped him. He was always fussing over his naked form, praising him. Still, thoughts lingered in the back of Dan's mind. What if he wasn't enough? What if Phil preferred an athletic build or body hair? Did he fantasize about something that Dan wasn't?

It took him several months to work up the courage to ask.

"Phil?" Dan asked one night as they lay beside one another on the sofa watching The Westminster Dog Show.

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something, but I'm nervous that you're gonna think that I’m the weird jealous type."

Phil looked at him and grinned. "I already think that, Dan."

Dan swat his curved rear and laughed. "Shut up!"

"What's up?" Phil grabbed his boyfriend's wrists.

"I'm, um, just wondering if you are still attracted to me, you know, physically?" Dan could feel his face heat up a little. He hated asking.

"For real?" Phil was genuinely caught off guard. Dan was nodding, and it surprised him. It made him feel sad. He was supremely attracted to Dan.

"Dan," Phil spoke softly as he clutched his hips. "I'm completely in love with you, don't you know that?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes. And I am completely in love with you too, but that's not exactly what I asked you."

"What do you mean?" Phil sat up.

"I mean, are you sexually attracted to me? Am I, you know, what you want? Would you change anything about me? About my body?"

Phil felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh, Dan," Phil shook his head. "Baby, what is this about?"

"I just want to know," Dan blinked several times and swallowed tentatively.

"I'm not gonna lie, this has me a bit shaken, Dan. I am so attracted to you. I worship you. I wouldn't change a single hair on your head. Please, why do you ask?" Dan thought that Phil looked sad.

"I feel really stupid, but I notice that you look at photos of men, like half-naked men, a lot and it's probably nothing. I'm sorry it's-"

"Oh, Dan, God, no it's not what you're thinking. Fuck." He sighed deeply and dropped his head to his chest. "I can explain."

Dan sat back, and Phil reached for his hands.

"Dan, you are gorgeous. I have never been more attracted to anyone in my life. It's not you ... believe me."

Dan wondered if he made a mistake. Phil seemed so upset. He couldn't speak or move.

"This is about me. I am constantly comparing myself to other men because I don't ..." Phil sighed. He looked so embarrassed. "I don't feel good enough for you."

Now Dan felt sick.

"God, Phil, are you serious?" He shook his head aggressively. "Babe, no, please tell me that you're not insecure. Honestly? I think I would rather hear you say that you like other bodies more than mine." Dan's voice cracked. "You're absolutely perfect, Phil. Don't you know that?"

Phil made a face. He wanted to believe Dan. He just didn't know how.

"You could have anyone, Dan. Wouldn't you rather have a man with muscle? A man with tanned skin and a rippling six pack?"

"Would you?" Dan replied.

"No. I want you. I only want you." Phil was adamant.

"See?" Dan smiled. "It's the same for me. I can appreciate a nice body, but Phil, you are exactly what I want. You always have been, and you always will be."

Phil blushed. "You really think so?"

"Would I lie to you?" Dan smiled. "Babe, you are beautiful. But I know from experience that you have to feel it to believe it. And if it takes the rest if my life, I'm gonna make you feel it."

Phil's eyes looked watery. He swallowed thickly and Dan watched his throat move.

"I love you," Phil whispered. "You're the most amazing person in the world." He reached out and pet Dan's forearm with two fingers.

"I love you, Phil." Dan took his boyfriend inside his arms and held him tightly. Phil could smell the warm vanilla spice of Dan's cologne. He let his face fall into that perfect place under his jaw. It was so hard to believe that someone as perfect as Dan would find him equally as perfect.

After a few moments, Dan started to curl his body around Phil's. He kissed the side of his head. "I even adore the shape of your head."

Phil giggled. He happened to love the shape of Dan's head as well. Maybe Dan was right. He decided that of Dan felt even half as attracted to him as he felt to Dan, that it was enough.

"Have I ever told you what your eyes do to me?" Dan moved his lips against Phil's shiny, silky, hair.

"That they make you say yes?" Phil grinned.

"Well, yeah, that," Dan laughed. "They are piercing, Phil. They cut right through me. They're like the ocean you know."

Phil shifted and clutched Dan more snuggly. He loved the boy so much.

"You have such a gorgeous face. It's everything really. I remember the first time I saw you. My heart pounded, I couldn't breathe, my mouth felt dry ... I was crazy about you straight away. There was something about you. I thought about what it would be like to kiss you."

"You never told me that." Phil sat up and looked at Dan with pleasant surprise.

"Yeah, because I was trying to play it cool, Phil," Dan giggled and rolled his eyes. "I couldn't very well slide in your DMs with a 'Hello, I think I'm in love with you, and I want to have your babies."

"You want to have my babies?" Phil perked up.

"Shut up you idiot," Dan laughed, smacking his boyfriend's arm playfully.

"Tell me more," Phil smiled and settled against Dan's warm chest.

"Okay, well, we've already established that I'm obsessed with your face." Dan smiled. "Where do I even begin?"

Phil snuggled closer.

"Let's talk for a moment about your exquisite lips," Dan ran his fingertips over the fullest part of Phil's lower lips. "So nicely shaped ... so warm and perfect."

Phil couldn't help but to smile. He liked the way that Dan's fingers felt on him. He gave his tender pads little kisses; it made Dan giggle.

"And your jawline," Dan caressed the sharp, angled edge with his other hand. "So sexy, Phil, seriously."

Phil rarely blushed, but Dan's praise had his high cheekbones rosy with color.

"I've always loved the shape of your jaw and the sexy line of your neck." Dan lowered his lids to gaze upon his lover's Adam's apple, the one that caused him to breathe a little bit harder. "And then there's this," Dan grazed his fingers over the prominent bulge. "If you only knew how many times I watched it move along your throat in videos ... just wanting to latch on to your creamy skin and suck ..."

It surprised Phil to learn new things about Dan, even now. He let out a shallow, shaky, breath and hummed approvingly. Dan shivered as he felt the vibrations move through his fingertips.

"Maybe I will do that now, yeah? May I, Philly?" Dan's request was barely a whisper, and a sexy one at that. Phil felt goosebumps appear all over his body.

"Mmm, fuck yeah," Phil replied, his head falling back into the crook of the sofa.

Dan was on him in no time at all. He closed his lips around Phil's Adam's apple and moaned, making his way up the sensitive skin of his neck. He made a path with the tip of his nose and followed with his lips, occasionally giving little, pointed licks. Finally, he reached the glorious place, about two inches from Phil's collarbone; he kissed the spot several times before slowly sinking his teeth into the delicious skin.

Phil moaned and twisted at the feeling of Dan's mouth on him. He was such a generous and thorough lover; he always had been.

"Oh, Dan ... oh, God ... _Baby_ ," Phil groaned at the ceiling. He gripped his own thighs and felt his cock begin to swell inside of his shorts.

"Mmmnn," Dan moaned as he worked, his mouth full of flesh. He pulled away for a moment to breathe hotly over the fresh mark. "And then there’s your skin ... you're incredible, beautiful skin. I wanted to taste it for myself the first time I saw you, Phil."

Dan had never been so candid with his confessions; Phil loved it. It took him back to that time, those exciting days when young Dan would blush and giggle following an admission over Skype. Now he was openly and honestly revealing his earliest desires.

Dan sucked on Phil's ear lobe for a moment, whispering about how he had never been so curious about a man. He went into detail about how badly he wanted Phil to be his first.

"I would touch myself, Phil," Dan breathed wetly against his lobe, gently tugging it with his teeth. "And I would pretend it was you. I thought about how your perfect hands would feel around me."

"God, are you serious?" Phil exhaled all at once. His cock twitched within the confines of his underwear. He thought about young Dan, alone in his bed. He must have looked incredible with his hands moving around under the sheets, his smooth chest rising and falling rapidly with pleasure.

"Dead serious," Dan whispered. He let his hands travel and rest on Phil's shoulders. "And your broad shoulders,  _fuck_. It's everything: your shoulders, your collarbones, your bare chest." Dan touched each part of his body in the exact order in which he spoke. It was like he was touching him for the first time. "So perfect, so fucking sexy."

The praise went to Phil's head, heart, and his cock. It felt extraordinary to be worshipped this way, particularly when he had been feeling so insecure, so impossibly inadequate.

"I can feel you doubting me a bit, Babe, but please don't. You are very much what I want, what I desire." Dan ducked his head to come to rest under the man's chin. He rubbed circles around his left nipple with his middle finger.

Phil sighed and held Dan even closer. It seemed they had the ability to pluck the thoughts our of each other's minds. It was not an entirely unpleasant thing, in fact, it proved to be quite useful again and again. Phil thought about how much he wanted Dan to be on top of him, and he hoped that the thought would make its way into his boyfriend's brain.

It did.

"I wanna straddle you," Dan whispered. "Can I-"

Before Dan could even finish, Phil had pulled him up onto his lap. He seized his hips and pulled him down for a sensual kiss.

"Oh," Dan whispered. "I guess we're on the same page."

"Mhmm," Phil hummed, pulling Dan in at the waist. "Tell me more."

Dan loved confident Phil. He also loved praising Phil, so it worked out well. Dan stretched his arms high above his head and let his boyfriend peel off his t-shirt. It landed with a whoosh, and Dan sighed when he pressed their bare chests together.

"God, and your chest. You have no idea how much I love it." Dan slipped his hands between their bodies and ran his open palms up and down the smooth plane of Phil's milky skin. "So soft, so perfect. Do you have any idea what happened to me when I saw you bare chested for the first time, Phil?"

Dan moaned softly into the man's ear, his caresses becoming more sensual with each heated moment. Phil grumbled something and shook his head. "Tell me ... tell me what I did to you."

"Fuck, Phil," Dan whined, gripping his boyfriend's bare sides. "You made think about how much I needed to be with a man, but not just any man." Dan started to grind down into Phil's lap. His breathing had become uneven.

"Yeah?" Phil whispered.

"Absolutely," Dan moaned. "I needed to know what it would feel like to do this. I wanted to lay with you; I wanted to feel your heartbeat against my face. I used to sleep with a pillow, Phil ... I pretended that it was you. I would wrap my arms around it and stroke it with my fingertips ... like this." Dan moved his fingers over the center of Phil's chest in a long, sensual arc. He released his breath through his nose, and Phil could feel it across his nipples.

"God, Dan," Phil huffed. "Did you really?"

"Yeah, and I would grind up against the edge of the pillow and imagine that it was your hip." Dan circled his hips and pushed further into his boyfriend's lap. "Fuck, I wanted those perfect nipples between my lips, between my teeth."

Phil raised his hips then and rested his hands over Dan's. He circled with him, guiding him faster and wider. "Fuck, Baby, that's so hot."

Dan nodded with deeply heavy eyelids and an open mouth.

"Tell me, Darling," Phil pushed his fingers deeper into Dan's sweet flesh. "Did you ever think about my cock?"

Dan whined. "Y-yeah, I fucking did." He was lifting himself now, in short little bounces, right over the burning hot lump in Phil's shorts. "I never wanted a cock so badly, Phil. I dreamed about it. I fucking got off to it. I pushed my fingers inside and-"

"And?" Phil was groaning now. His heart was pounding.

"And I thought about how much I wanted it to be you." Dan was pushing his fingers into Phil's shorts now, tugging and shoving his hands down inside. "I-I knew it was perfect. And you are ... so fucking perfect." 

  
Phil really was everything that he wanted; Dan couldn't imagine anything better.

"I dreamed of your belly too, this place right here," Dan whispered. He rubbed his fingers against the soft, pale, skin of Phil's abdomen. It was neither rippled nor tight; it was soft and slightly bowed, and it was completely perfect.

"Y-you did?" Phil sucked his belly inward and held his breath.

"Don't," Dan scolded gently, poking him. "Don't you dare. You are perfect."

Phil tried to relax. Dan's touches tickled, but they also made him shake with excitement. His lover was so gentle and reassuring.

"I fucking love every part of your body, Phil, and I wouldn't change a thing." Dan drew his fingertips over his bare belly and moaned softly. "You're so hot."

Phil released a tiny moan, savoring every little bit of praise. He certainly didn't think that he was perfect, but if his lover did, then ...

"And your cock, Phil," Dan whispered. "It's so pretty and perfect. It fills me up so well.  I love the way that you feel." He ghosted his hand over the growing mound in Phil's shorts and walked his fingers along his thigh. "Then there are your legs ... Jesus fuck, Philip."

Dan was getting so worked up going over Phil's body. He felt that heat all over, and he needed to put his hands everywhere. Confidence was a huge turn on, but Dan found that Phil's aloofness was pretty goddamn sexy too.

"You really don't know?" Dan smirked.

Phil raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He didn't think that he was unattractive, but he certainly couldn't see the fuss, particularly when he compared himself to fit, buff, celebrities. Dan, the man who he loved and worshipped, saw something different. He genuinely believed Phil to be perfect.

"Do you trust me?" Dan looked up into his eyes, his hands firmly planted on top of the man's creamy thighs.

"You know I do," Phil pouted.

"So, then you know that I am telling you the God's honest truth: I don't want anything else; I don't want  _anyone_  else. It's just you Phil Lester."

Dan curled his fingers around his boyfriend's narrow thighs and gave him a little squeeze. He rocked back and forth on the floor between them without realizing what he was doing.

Phil didn't know what to say. He just smiled and blushed while tucking the longer layers of his black hair behind his ears. "So, what if I started working out, you know, like lifting weights?"

Dan thought about it for a moment. It was Phil that he loved, and that would never change. He did, however, consider what Phil might look like with a little muscle. It wasn't an unwelcome image. 

"Well, I suppose it would depend on your motivation for doing something like that. If you were doing it for you, you know, for yourself, then I would support it and no doubt find your body just as attractive as I do now. If you were to do it to chase some idea of what you think I want, then I would be sad and hurt."

Phil grinned. "Yeah? Because I don't think that's me. I was just wondering. I'm just a long, awkward, boy, and-"

"And you are absolutely, without a doubt, the most incredibly sexy man I have ever seen." Dan smiled and rose slightly. "Oh, God, and your arms. They are so fucking sexy, Phil. They are pale and perfect and covered in little freckles, like stars." Dan ran his hands up and down Phil's arms, wrist to shoulder and back again. "Most people don't realize how strong they are, what you can do with them." Dan lay his head on his shoulder and purred. "And I maybe really fucking like the way that your veins pop out." Phil shivered when Dan traced them with his fingertips.

"Yeah? You like that, Baby?"

"Fuck yeah I do," Dan groaned softly. He pushed his palms inside of Phil's. "And that ass ... your ass is perfect. I kind of need to hold it."

Phil kind of wanted him to.

"It's so soft and perky," Dan giggled. "And goddamn I love it when you walk around naked." Suddenly he wanted Phil's shorts off; he needed to hold him in his hands.

Phil felt the same way about Dan's body. He knew exactly what it felt like to feel that swell, that overwhelming wave of desire.

Phil giggled. He liked to watch Dan walk around in the nude as well. In fact, the thought of his long thighs and the way they swept up into two perfect mounds that he could cradle, made him push his head into the sofa's high edge.

"Okay, I get it," Phil sighed and ran his finger through his hair. "If you are half as attracted to me as I am to you, then I get it."

Dan lifted his head. "You do?"

"I think I know a little bit about desire, Dan," Phil smirked sexily and hummed low.

"Thank God, because it would kill me if you didn't-" Dan's eyes started to bulge. He could feel Phil's hands fumbling around below. There was the snap of an elastic waistband and then the unmistakable thud of hot skin against his belly.

"Oh Christ," Dan gasped. "Is that?"

Phil nodded with heavy eyes. "Why don't you look for yourself? See how much I know about wanting? Yeah?"

"F-fuck, Phil," Dan breathed out shakily. "I want it in my mouth."

Phil smiled. "Dan, I want that too, but first, would you do something for me?"

Dan couldn't imagine what Phil had in mind, but there was absolutely nothing that he wouldn't do for the man.

"What is it?" Dan felt his mouth flood with saliva. He wanted to take Phil's cock down his throat so badly.

Phil grinned and opened his arms behind him, casually and confidently draping them over the sofa. Dan thought be looked like a completely different person. Had he done this? Had his praise helped Phil feel like the sexy beast that he was?

"Tell me exactly what you love about my cock, Dan. I want to hear you say it."

Dan almost choked. Phil stifled a laugh. He loved seeing his boyfriend this way.

"Seriously? God, that's hot." Dan slid down out of Phil's lap and on to the bare floor between his feet. He wrapped his hands around Phil's slender calves and stroked them. "Okay, well, for starters, it is the most incredible looking cock I have ever seen. It’s so big and smooth, and thick ... fuck, I love to feel it inside my lips. Every pretty vein, every curve ... I feel them all."

Phil nodded sleepily. He wasn't sleepy of course, he just looked it. "Fuck yeah, keep talking, Baby."

Dan kissed the tip and let his lips move against it as he spoke. "Your skin ... it's so pale and creamy. I can see everything. I love the way you turn pink when you're hard like this." He kissed it again, but this time he pressed his lips to the fleshiest part of Phil's head and let his tongue slip out between them for a hot little lick. "And you taste fucking incredible too."

"Mmm," Phil moaned, watching Dan behind his cock. His hands looked so good wrapped around him. As big as the man's hands were, it took two to hold him up.

"So thick ... so goddamn thick," Dan licked a long, flat stroke right up the center of his shaft, base to tip. "I remember holding it for the first time. I just wanted it in my mouth. I wanted you to stretch my lips as far as they could go. And once I had it in my mouth ... all I could think about was how much I wanted you to fuck me with it." Dan kept licking and managed to keep his eyes fixed on Phil's the entire time.

"Oh, Dan," Phil whispered. It was more than a whisper, but it came out a bit croaky.

"Mmm, Phil, it's true. I wondered if it would even fit inside of me. I knew my fingers weren't enough ... even my-" Dan stopped. He had been babbling. Never had he admitted that he had experimented with something that he believed to be about Phil's size. He had sorely underestimated the man's size and shape, of course.

"Your what, Baby?" Phil groaned, his hands cupping Dan's head. "God, please tell me."

Dan immediately blushed. He kind of wanted Phil to know. "My, umm, oh, fuck me. I used something, okay? I thought it would be like you but-"

Phil's mouth fell open. "Jesus Christ, Dan, are you serious?"

Dan enveloped Phil's head with his warm mouth and nodded coyly. He swirled his tongue around and sucked gently.

"Oh shit!" Phil gasped. His head flew back and snapped forward again. He watched Dan slip further down on his cock, his pale flesh disappearing into Dan's mouth, right between his pink lips. He thought about young Dan alone in his room, a thick-but-not-thick-enough vibrator between his cheeks. He must have been thinking of him as he inched the foreign thing into his hot, tight, hole. Did he yip? Did he say his name?

"Oh, Goddamnit, Dan," Phil almost laughed. It was too hot to think about in conjunction with what was happening down below.

It made Dan even hotter knowing that Phil was turned on by his little confession. He gulped and twisted as he worked, that glorious, thick cock stretching his slightly-chapped lips. It felt so good.

The salty drops of pre come flavored Dan's thirsty taste buds. How he loved Phil's taste. It made him leak into his own pants. God how he loved sucking cock.

"I can't believe you f-fucked yourself ... w-with a-" Phil's breath hitched. Dan had taken him all the way down. He had a way of mixing things up and surprising his lover. Oral sex was never the same. The only thing that was consistent was the quality. Dan definitely knew his way around Phil's cock. Every move that he made was deliberate and skilled.

"Mmmf," Dan moaned around the hot, thick, pulsating flesh. His eyes rolled and saliva slipped from the corners of his mouth. He started to grind against Phil's leg.

"Fuck yeah," Phil breathed. "Grind on me, Baby. Can you make yourself come like that, Dan?"

He knew that he could. Phil even positioned his leg in a way that Dan could find the best possible friction. 

"Mmhmm," Dan nodded with his mouth full of cock.

"It's so hot that you can get off like this," Phil's mind was full of imagery: there was Dan trying to fuck himself in his childhood bedroom and there was Dan actually on his cock with his body wrapped around his own leg, grinding hotly.

It never lasted long when Dan carried on this way. Phil got too worked up and would apologize profusely. Tonight was no exception.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Phil struggled to keep his hips still. "I'm s-sorry Dan ... feels too g-goddamn good. I'm so close."

Knowing that he could bring Phil so close so fast was something that made Dan feel amazing. A wave of heat rolled through his body and caused him to move faster. The increase in speed had Phil cursing in a string, his thighs went rigid and his sweet tummy started to sink in and puff out with his breath. He was ready to come.

Dan, who was on the cusp himself, thought about Phil's body. He thought about the way he looked and the way he moved. He thought about the way Phil remained humble even though he walked around in the body of a God. Dan pulled, and sucked, and swallowed with enthusiasm, desperately seeking the taste of his beautiful boyfriend.

Phil watched Dan work, his whole body rocking with his movements. The boy was absurdly gorgeous. Phil couldn't hold out another second: he was going to explode.

"Dan, unless you wanna swallow, you better pull off ... I'm gonna come." Dan, even in his pleasure, looked up to meet his eyes. He remained fixed on them while he moved his tongue rapidly through Phil's opening and then dipped down for a final plunge and swallow. His slackened throat tightened just in time to take the gush of Phil's orgasm.

"Oh, Dan ... Dan!" Phil's vision blurred and then darkened with the intensity. He tightened his muscles and relaxed them slowly. Dan twisted his head to collect every drop and then collapsed onto Phil's thigh, gasping for a full breath.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Phil giggled weakly. He reached out to pet his lover's hair. Dan's shoulders lifted and slumped, and he made a small whimpering sound. "Sweetheart? Did you come?"

Dan had. He had come hotly into his shorts and over Phil's bare leg. Phil hadn't noticed in the midst of his extreme pleasure, despite the dampness on his shin. Dan nodded feebly and then giggled.

"Jesus, Dan," Phil stroked his hair more solidly now. "That was something else. And I'll tell you what, I am convinced that you are happy with my body."

Dan lifted his head and smiled. "Thank God. I would never, ever lie to you. I would choose you over Jason Momoa or Evan Peters any day. You make me crazy, Philip."

"I love you for it. I would choose you too, Dan. I promise to stop doubting your choice. I do feel confident most of the time, it's just social media, you know? I see someone and I wonder if I'm enough ... if you would rather that I look like them. It's stupid really."

Dan shook his head as he got to his feet. "Not stupid, Phil. I get it. I feel the same way from time to time. It's natural, but from here on out, I want you to remember this. You are the only one that I want." Dan giggled and pointed at his wet shorts. "See?"

They both laughed, and Phil stood to scoop the boy into his arms, carrying his devoted boyfriend all the way to the shower, his shorts stretched between his wobbly ankles.


End file.
